diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuts
Nuts was a heavyweight robot that entered every series Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Nuts was a jokebot that is based on the real robot by Team Nuts. Robot History Series 1 Its first battle was against Eruption, Meggamouse and The Naked Rat. Nuts stayed rather out of the main frame of action. Eruption attempts to flip Nuts over, but fails to do so while Meggamouse chucks Naked Rat across the arena. Nuts span on the spot as Eruption tried to attack it but was mainly unable to. Nuts assisted Eruption and Meggamouse on ganging up on The Naked Rat. The two flippers decided to split up and attack the other competitors, with Eruption flipping Nuts and Meggamouse sending Naked Rat across the other side of the arena. Nuts manages to survive Eruption flipping The Naked Rat out as well as Meggamouse flipping Eruption out. Nuts' first head to head was against Meggamouse again. Meggamouse gets a quick flip on Nuts, flipping it over but not out. Nuts was trapped on its rim allowing for Meggamouse to flip it but Meggamouse misses and so reverses into Nuts while on its back. Both Robots eventually get back on its wheels and charge at one another. Meggamouse flips Nuts over twice and almost gets it out of the arena. Meggamouse attempts to ram into the pit release but misses, causing Nuts to charge into it, bashing it into the pit release. Nuts began to spin on the spot thwacking Meggamouse, disallowing Meggamouse to flip them. Meggamouse did eventually flip Nuts but became too arrogant and failed to flip Nuts instead driving wildly into the side walls, it reverses and almost drives into teh pit. Nuts span on the spot again, hitting Meggamouse only to get flipped, however when Meggamouse came for another attack it misfired and ended up reversing and eventually falling into the pit. Next Nuts fought Ripper. Ripper flipped Nuts sky high and soon attempted to flip Nuts again only to over flip itself. Ripper tried to self right and failed to as was unable to self right. Eventually Ripper self righted and bashed into Nuts pushing it about, before turning around and flipping it towards the side wall before getting in underneath and chucking Nuts out. Lastly Nuts fought 13 Black. 13 Black strayed away from Nuts to get its weapons up to speed, Nuts, however, got into contact and was hit by the flywheel. 13 Black proceeded to ambush Nuts with the spinning weapons hitting it with every chance it had. Nuts span on the spot, hoping to thwack 13 Black away from danger but it didn't work and 13 Black was relentless with its attacks. 13 black soon ripped off a wheel causing Nuts to lose some mobility and left to only spin. 13 Black continued it onslaught and eventually destroyed Nut's other wheel before causing extra damage as Nuts was left immobile and to be counted out. Extreme 1 Nuts fought in the House Robot rebellion alongside Meggamouse. The two House Robots and competitors chose their victims, Matilda targeted Nuts flipping it across the arena while Shunt was attacked by Meggamouse who flipped it but didn't turn over. In an effort to save its partner, Meggamouse attempts to flip Matilda but is flipped and chased away all while suffering blows from Shunt. Nuts tries to distract the House Robots failing at first but soon Matilda turned its attentions on Nuts flipping it about again. Meggamouse tries to escape from Shunt's clutches but flips itself over allowing for Matilda to attack it. Nuts spins on the spot and smacks into Matilda trying to distract her but Shunt begins to hammer away at Nuts and Meggamouse, soon Meggamouse chucks Matilda while Nuts is slammed into the CPZ by Shunt. Meggamouse comes to save Nuts and finally flips Shunt over for good this time, leaving only Matilda to contend against. Matilda targets Meggamouse flipping it across the arena while Nuts became temporarily stuck. Matilda eventually flipped Meggamouse into the pit, but ended up pitting itself with some assistance from Nuts. Despite Meggamouse falling in the pit, both Nuts and Meggamouse won the battle. Series 2 Nuts returned in Heat D against the seeded Hypno-Disc, returning Tornado and newcomer Limpet. Nuts' appearance was short lived as Hypno-Disc instantly targeted Nuts hitting it once before Tornado rams Nuts into the deadly flywheel again tearing off a wheel. Nuts remained dormant, spinning endlessly getting nowhere. Nuts is then hit once again by the flywheel of Hypno-Disc who ends up destroying the chain. Nuts is eventually counted out. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Berkshire Category:Axlebots Category:Robots with Flails Category:Robots with Equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Side Competition winners Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Extreme Series 1 Competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with Unique weapons Category:Robots with Torque reaction weapons Category:Robots from Somerset